


Banana Pancakes

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: When there isn't a need to get up and do anything, Scout wouldn't trade anything he had for the world





	Banana Pancakes

Of course Scout was laying on top of Sniper. In the van, sharing the small bed after a night of late night movies it was a lazy Sunday now. Scout wouldn't wake up till noon usually on days like these, but any other day he would be up at dawn for a run. But now, under the blanket with his head on his lovers chest, breathing in his scent, hearing the soft sound of rain on the roof of the van he wouldn't move for anything. If it was possible he would never move from this position. Sniper's arms around Scout, one hand on his upper back, in between his shoulder blades, and the other right above his ass. In Sniper's van was a world only these two could ever experience, full of love and late night makeouts. Sniper has been awake for almost an hour, but refused to move, admiring the love of his life sleep on his chest. He slowly moved his arm to Scouts arm to give a soft wake up pat.

"Come on love, I gotta get up." Scout refused to move, awake but groggy, tightening his grip on Snipers shoulder. "Scout, I gotta make coffee."

"Don't like coffee," The rasp in Scouts voice filled with a plea to stay in bed with him.

"I'll be right back love, just gotta let me up." Sniper rubbed Scouts arm, trying to get the runner off of him. Scout, making it clear he wasn't gonna move, buries his face into the crook of Snipers neck. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Scout removed his head from the crook of his lovers neck.

"Homemade pancakes." Sniper kissed Scout's head softly. Scout shimmies himself off Sniper, staying under the blanket that smelled like the other. "Thank you love." Sniper got up and went across the van to turn the coffee pot on and get the ingredients for the pancakes. Banana chocolate chip were Scouts favorite so of course that's how Sniper coaxed Scout to let him up from his favorite place in the world. Scout rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched Sniper with a big goofy grin on his face. Sniper poured the pancake batter into the heated pan, picking up his cup of coffee and turning, leaning on the counter to look at Scout, wrapped in the blanket. He admired the look of the younger, messy bed head and the buck teeth that were visible due to the big smile. The rain on the roof of the van got harder as the time went by but inside, there was nothing else in the world. Scout bit at the skin around his thumb, a habit from when he was a child that never went away, as he waited for Sniper to being him his pancakes and cuddle him again. Sniper flipped the pancakes, waited a bit before putting them on a plate and put butter on them. He brought the plate to his lover and a fork, he handed them to Scout and sat on the bed next to him.

"need anything else Roo?" Sniper asked, resting a hand on Scouts knee, he could feel the fabric of the knee high socks Scout wore most of the time. Scout took a bite from the pancake, closed his eyes and hummed.

"Never need anything." Scout took another bite and looked into Sniper eyes, his goofy smile coming back to his face. 

"These pancakes are heaven." Scout Said as the plate became empty. He stretched his arms above his head and put the plate on the bedside table to take care of later, that would never get done until Sniper did it himself. Scout moved back into Sniper hold, burying his face into the crook of Snipers neck, closing his eyes and breathing in. 

Of course Scout was laying on top of Sniper and yeah they had to fight tomorrow but as the rain hit to top of the van the two knew something. In the van was a world only Sniper and Scout would ever experience. A world full of love and homemade chocolate chip banana pancakes and Scout wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. 


End file.
